Let's go cause some major DOOM!!!!!!!
by InvaderZIP23
Summary: ZIP and the others go to inflict revenge on nickelodeon studios for the kidnapping of the IZ cast. NE 1 who wants to participate, come here and review. All with made-up chara are allowed. This should be pretty funny. New chappy added!
1. When no one tellz u to make your own toa...

Disclaimer thingy: I do not own the ZIM cast. However, I own ZIP and GIZ. My friendz also own their fan characterz such as Oreeh and SIM2000, ZAG and KAT, TEKCUB and TIC, VIM and YENOH, Green and RIG, KAY and MOO, Enirehtak and CIP and many others. New people, Irken and human, are allowed. So yeah.........  
  
  
  
Intro:When no one tells you to make your own toast, something's wrong  
  
It was morning. ZIP awoke slowly and rubbed her large eyes. She sat up on the couch and fixed up her antenna. "Hey ZIM!!! Can you get me some toast?!!" she yelled as she did every morning. There was no usual reply of "get it yourself!" Her antenna flicked back in confusion. "ZIM??! HULLO?!!!!" She scratched her head. "Where are you?"she muttered to no one.  
  
Looking around, she could see faint signs of a scuffle. The Squid! picture was cracked and on it was written"Help!!" in laser fire. GIZ walked up to her. "Where's GIR?" the small robot asked inquisitively.  
  
"I think they've both been kidnapped,"ZIP said slowly.  
  
"By who?"GIZ growled.  
  
"By the only people dumb enough to try something like this!"  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Monkeys?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I know who, but to prove it we need to go to the Dib human's house!"ZIP exclaimed.  
  
"'K,"replied GIZ, following her master out the door. The two raced over to Dib's house, not even bothering to disguise themselves. The house was completely empty. A game slave 2 sat on the couch, still turned on. A Crazy Spooky magizine lay on the floor covered in footprints the same size as the one's on the floor of ZIM's base.  
  
"They were definetly kidnapped. Gaz would NEVER leave her GS2 on and not be playing it! It wastes batteries!! Come GIZ!! These losers must be stopped!!"  
  
The two ran home and hopped into their blue Voot cruiser, the Cerulean. They sped off in the only possible direction that people cruel enough to capture the IZ cast could lie in.The direction of Nickelodeon headquarters.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ 


	2. Gather the calvalry and blow up Antarcti...

Disclaimer thingy: I Don't own ZIM. However my friendz and I own ZIP, both KATz, GIZ, Neera, Oreeh, SIM2000, TIC, TEKCUB, ZAG, Green, RIG, KAY, MOO, and I think that'z it. If you want to get in on this, review me and I'll give u the detailz soon, K? Thanx! On with the story! Oh, My friendz and I are taking turnz writing chapterz. Oreeh getz the next one and we have to decide who's next. Also, I don't own Tenchi Muyo either. NOW here's the story!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Gather the cavalry and blow up Antarctica!!!!  
  
  
  
"Those freaks are gonna pay!!!" ZIP growled angrily. She and GIZ were riding in the Cerulean on the way to Nick studios. All of the sudden, she had an idea. "All OID3 invaders report to Earth immediately!" she yelled into the microphone. "Also, any one who knows, admires, or has any connection with ZIM, Dib, Gaz, GIR or any of them, report to ZIM's base immediately!!! This is Irken invader ZIP over and out!" She grinned. "That should do it!" she said to GIZ.  
  
"Taco!" replied the little robot. ZIP shook her head.  
  
"Let's radio Neera and KAT!" she said. "We'll need their help as well." ZIP picked up the radio and sent a holo-vid to her Sphirynx friend. "Hi. Neera?" she asked.  
  
"What is it?" asked Neera.  
  
"Those jerks at nick captured all of the IZ cast!!!"  
  
"WHAT????!! WHY?!!"  
  
"They hate us," GIZ said plainly.  
  
"They will face my scythe if they do not release ZIM, GIR and the Dib- human!" Neera snarled, shaking a sharp, gold, jewel encrusted scythe at the screen. "I'll be right there!"  
  
"I like pie!!" KAT exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" yelled GIZ.  
  
"We'll be there soon KAT. Just calm down." Neera whispered to the gold and silver robot.  
  
"'K!!!" KAT yelled. "See you!!" The screen blanked out.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for our army to arrive," ZIP said.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!" screamed GIZ.  
  
Well, that'z all for that chapter! A little short, but…….aw what the heck! If you're wondering who Neera is, I STILL have to post her and KAT1'z fic. Well, she looks sort of like a cat and human put together with earz like Reo-Ohki from Tenchi Muyo. She can read mindz(to a certain extent) and stuff. She saved ZIP'z life and in return, ZIP gave her KAT. I gotta find some way to show everyone a picture!!!!! C-u!!!! 


	3. Nuclear Anchovi Pizza sudaes with pork o...

Dislaimer: I don't own ZIM. Or Heero Yuy. However, Oreeh and SIM2000 are owned by one of my friendz. This is Oreeh'z chappy! It took a while due to a computer glitch that wouldn't let me on the site!!!! Oreeh wrote this, not me. COMING SOON: TEKCUB'z chapter! On with the DOOMING of Nick!  
  
CHAPTER 2: NUCLEAR ANCHOVI-PIZZA SUNDAES WITH PORK ON TOP  
  
Oreeh sat lounging on her favorite lounge chair outside watching Heero Yuy on TV when suddenly, "We interrupt this program…" She tried to turn the stupid TV off.  
  
"Interrupting Heero! How dare they?! Heads shall roll for this!!!"-click- It didn't turn off. –click- (pause) –click click click click-  
  
"…to bring you a special message." (REALLY long pause) "All OID3 invaders report to Earth immediately!" came ZIP's voice from the TV. "Also, anyone who likes, admires, or has any connection with ZIM, Dib, Gaz, GIR or any of them, report to ZIM's base immediately! This is Irken invader ZIP over and out!"  
  
"How did you get in the TV ZIP?" Oreeh asked the black screen. (Pause) "Does Earth have cable?" she asked herself. "SIM, wake up!!"  
  
"Now why'd you do that?" the little monkey-like robot squeaked. "I was having a wonderful dream about anchovi-pizza sundaes!"  
  
Oreeh quivered at the thought of an anchovi-pizza sundae. "We are going to Earth!"  
  
"What's Earth?" asked SIM2000.  
  
"The blue, green, and white ball in the sky where Heero Yuy is when he's not in space somewhere! You metal head!"  
  
SIM2000 flicked her head. "Ohhhhhhh….it vibrates!"  
  
"I know!!" Oreeh yelled. "To the Yuy!"The Yuy is what Oreeh had named her Voot cruiser. It is the same colors of Heero's Gundam Wing Zero.  
  
"I'm not going!" screamed SIM2000.  
  
"Why not?" Oreeh yelled on her way to the Yuy.  
  
"I don't like the color blue. It scares me."  
  
You're coming SIM, (pause) or else…………."  
  
"Or else what?" asked SIM2000.  
  
"Or else you won't be able to eat any anchovi-pizza sundaes for a WHOLE day!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anything but that!" SIM begged. "Okay. I'll go."  
  
"Good girl!" said Oreeh, back to her cheerful self. "Besides, when we get back,I'll make you a Nuclear Anchovi-Pizza Sundae with pork on top!"  
  
"Yum………." said SIM2000.  
  
"Don't worry ZIP," Oreeh exclaimed. "The destructive princess (cause queens are always ugly) is on her way!"  
  
"I don't like this," said SIM2000, shaking her head. "I don't like this at all."  
  
So, what did you think? The next chappy will be posted assoon as TEKCUB finishez it! C-ya!! 


End file.
